Another Solution
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: A one-shot collection where Harry searched for alternative solution and found it at our very own SPR. Will be a series of unconnected short fics. Chapter 3: Harry is haunted by an ex-girlfriend. Will our genius Naru be able to exorcise a ghost who decided to haunt someone, not somewhere?
1. Horcrux Problem (1)

_**Disclaimer: **_Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter not mine! They belongs to Fuyumi Ono, Kodansha, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bross (Many more I don't remember) respectively.

_**Warning:** _AU HP 7th. Mention of Characters death. Set about six month Eugene found and Naru back to Japan. Spur of the moment fic. Unsure if I'll ever continued it.

_**Summarry: **_It's been six years since the second Blood War of Great Britain officially commence. Five years since the golden trio drop out of school and gone horcruxes hunting, four years since Harry became the Master of Death and six months since Ronald Weasley's demise. They were never able to destroy the blasted horcrux they've found—not that they've found many since the locket. A suggestion from one former Slytherin turns treasured comrade brings the two remnant of the golden trio to Japan, the land of Rising Sun.

**ӨӨӨ**

"_**Are you totally certain, Tracey?"**_

"_**Yes, I am Stag. We've tried all the known ways from even the most obscure source in the magical world. This... distant relatives of mine had something else that I thought you'll find—refreshing I think about how he approached the problem to get solutions."**_

"_**But what about the Statute of Secrecy?"**_

"_**Oh, come off your high horse, Otter. You know very well with the near seven years of the war and how that Moldy Short blatantly attacks the muggle that the Statute is as well as crumble**__**d to dust**__**."**_

"'_**Storie is right Mione; besides this contact of hers are within the exception from the law. He's still family, remember? Therefore; unlike any other paranormal from the wider world we can divulge the details of our predicament and have much higher chance of success than when we tried to selectively censored the problem so as not to break the statute."**_

"_**Glad to see that head of yours still has some **__**knack for spotting loopholes**__**, Stag."**_

"_**Thank you**__**, Astoria. I'll very much appreciate it if you do not insult all of us **__**further **__**though."**_

"_**Right, what you needed to know are this contact of mine is named Oliver Davis. He's from the squib branch of the family."**_

"_**Oh! I knew of him! Wasn't he the one who published the methodologies to research psychic phenomenon in as scientific methods as possible**__** some few years ago**__**?"**_

"_**Glad to know you are paying attention to the wider world, Otter."**_

"_**Shush, 'Storie, I'm not done. He's now researching various spiritual incidents in Japan. However, he goes by Shibuya Kazuya, or Kazuya Shibuya in English. He opened an office in Shibuya, Tokyo city. Tell him I recommend him to you. He has many expert in spiritual power in his contract, they usually are some of the highest standing priest or deities worshippers—something that we lacked. One other thing, don't take his acid words too much to your heart, it's just in his personality."**_

"_**Thank you, Tracey. I and Mione will take the illegal international portkey tonight. Stay safe, and go underground if you must. It'll be better if we return to a somewhat intact resistance."**_

"_**Heh, don't worry your pretty little head for us Stag. You just go and have that blasted trinkets destroyed for good."**_

**ӨӨӨ**

_**AN: **_Just an idea catching me off guard while I'm trying to decide how to continue my other stories. Should I continue this? Review!


	2. Horcrux Problem (2)

AN: New chapter yaaay! Is feeling very productive this week.

ӨӨӨ

It was in the middle of February, just past the Valentine Day. The bell nailed on the top of the office front door is chiming cheerfully—the sign that a client or annoying guests—like the monk and the miko—was opening the door.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, I am Taniyama Mai; may we be of any assistance to your problem?" The girl in sailor uniform greeted the strangers entering the office cheerfully.

As she got a good look at them, their newest client seems to be a couple. The man with tousled jet-black head and the most gorgeous emerald eyes that Mai had ever seen was towering over the brunette, curly-haired woman who stood just in front of him. They were conversing in a low tones in foreign language—English, if Mai not mistaken.

Clearing her throat to get her attention from her wandering to the foreign man's impeccable features, the as foreign woman said in stuttering Japanese, "G-good afternoon. Is this office owned by one Shibuya Kazuya? He had been recommended to us to solve our problems."

Blinking in curiosity, the sophomore part-time girl answered, "You are correct. Please sit down while I notified the boss. Would you like warm tea to drink?"

Exchanging their gaze, the man finally spoke for the first time in a pleasant, deep baritone voice. "Thank you, we will be delighted to."

ӨӨӨ

As soon as the tea was served and Mai had managed to drag her boss out of his lair—i.e. his office—the raven-haired man produced a sealed-with-wax parchment envelope and nudge it to Naru.

"What is this?" The scientist asked the man.

"That is the letter of recommendation from your third cousin that advised us to seek you." The man replied succinctly.

Pausing in disbelieve Naru then skim the letter in a flash. Putting down the letter, he then asked their potential client. "I see the situation then, Mr..?"

"Peverell, Hadrian Peverell. This is my colleague, Jane Dogsworth. We need to know if you would keep it secret before we told you our case." Harry said to Naru, the twenty-one years old emerald eyes boring into the eighteen years old sapphire blue ones.

"Mr. Peverell, we have always exercising secrecy when dealing with the case if the client wished it." Naru said, as if offended that the man would imply otherwise.

"Please, Mr. Shibuya do not be offended. We merely have to make sure that we seeking your help will not be known by certain element of societies is all." The harried looking woman replied. "Ry, if you would?"

Sighing in defeat, the man finally said, "Alright, we need assistant to destroy some cursed items. And I mean destroying it until not even ashes remains." Harry said, while running his fingers through his hair, making it more of an unmanageable mess.

"And the items are..?" The director of SPR fished for more details.

Being nudged by his partner, Harry produced an ornate wooden box with intricate rune engravings on every available surface from the depth of his winter cloak, and put it on the coffee table. "The items are inside the box. Be warned though, it can possess people." So said, he undo the latch and open the lid.

Immediately after the green-eyed man open the box, the three psychics in the room could feel the temperature drops ten degrees and the lights flickered on and off. The woman then quickly shut the lid down, cutting off the malicious aura coming from inside the box.

"So, do you think you can destroy, exorcise, purify, whatever the trinkets inside?"

ӨӨӨ

REVIEW!


	3. Haunted

_**AN: **_New one-shot. Not connected to previous chapter. The idea of Ghost!Ginny haunting Harry while Harry is completely disinterested by her (even finding her annoying is form this wonderful fic: _**The Black Comedy **_by _**nonjon**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter not mine. I only borrow its characters for my own amusement.

ӨӨӨ

It was in the middle of June. With the school out of session for summer holiday, Mai was working full time from morning to evening for his boss, Shibuya Kazuya, director of Shibuya Psychic Research. That afternoon was just like many of the other last afternoon; hot, humid, and no client.

As Mai was contemplating the utter boredom of manning the front desk of—seemingly—another clientless afternoon, she heard some scuffing noise outside the office and a silhouette of a relatively tall man just outside of the office glassed door.

"—ff, Ginny. How many times did I say that, you annoying chit!" The deep baritone of a man's voice heard; slightly muffled against the door.

There was a brief scuffle and the man's shadow flailed around like it was bothered by some persistent, invisible bug. Intrigued beside herself, Mai sit up straight from her slouched position on her desk. Putting her _greeting the potential client cheerful assistant girl _face on, she prepared to welcome the man.

The man that appeared from behind the door that led to the outside of the office seems like a regular man you can meet anywhere at first glance. At 5'11'', he was at the average of a man. However, what really will make passerby looks twice is his obvious foreign features and deep emerald eyes that currently sparked with annoyance.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. What would you like our help with?" The part time girl greeted cheerfully.

Visage still clouded with annoyance, the man grunted in reply, "Yes. This is a paranormal office right? I was in the area and recommended by Tracey Davis to seek your boss's help."

Blinking in slight astonishment that the man was apparently recommended to them by possibly Naru's relative, Mai responded. "Uhm—yes; may I ask your name, Sir? I'll inform our president right away." The girl then asked while standing up from her desk. "Would you like something to drink?"

"It's Harry Potter. And tea would be nice." Harry replied, tone now casual; making Mai notice the slight accent the man has.

Mai then offered the man to sit on the couch while she informed Naru of Harry's arrival and relocating herself to the kitchenette to make some tea for her tea addict boss and guest.

ӨӨӨ

As he exited his office, Naru blinked in surprise by the identity of their guest.

"_Yo, Noll!" _The black haired man saluted Naru casually with his index and middle finger.

"_Mister Potter, to what do I owe this visit for?" _The young director asked the British man.

Looking very annoyed, the man replied with heavy British accent, _"I got haunted by an ex-girlfriend; naturally Tracey found out about it. Then she told Luella and she and Martin suggest that I looked around the eastern method to get rid of her."_

The furrow of Naru's brows deepened as he asked for more fact, _"Your ex-girlfriend? Don't say it's Miss Weasley?"_

Sighing deeply in resignation, Harry answered. _"Yep, apparently she decided that we are soul mate or some such nonsense and keep haunting me or tried to possess any girl near me so she could 'have her way with me'." _The man stated while adding pressure and air quotes on some words. _"It got worse, she got it in her head that if she couldn't have sex with me, __then__ no other girl could as well"_

All of their conversation so far was in English. Therefore, Mai didn't understand nearly everything they were saying. All of the foreign conversation made for a very bored Mai; that is, until she spied something shimmering just over Harry's left shoulder. Rubbing her eyes, Mai tried to scrutinize the shimmer more intently; when she realized that the shimmer had move closer to her.

"_Ginny, No! You stupid chit!" _Their guest yelps and stood abruptly to yank _something_ from right in front of Mai's face.

Looking confusedly at the man who looked like he was wrestling with something shimmery and transparent in front of them, one of the man's hand then glowed red as he slap that hand to the centre of the shimmering mass. With an audible 'pop' and a slight breeze, the green-eyed male finally deposited himself tiredly on the couch.

"Sorry 'bout that. I don't think she'll try to possess you in the first fifteen minute you meet." Harry said apologetically to the girl in Japanese.

"It seems you have it well in hand, Mr. Potter. Why do you seek our assistance?" Naru asked, now in Japanese as well.

"I can only banish her for two hours top—and usually she only stays away for one hour. Do you understand how difficult it was to get an action when you had a jealous ex-girlfriend haunting you over your shoulder?!" Harry asked hysterically.

"So—you want to hire us to make her banishment—permanent?" He asked their potential client delicately; uncomfortable about the previously stated issues.

Combing his hand between his unruly mess of a head the black-haired man replied. "Yes, I want her gone for good. I can't guarantee my sanity if she insisted on haranguing my life like this." He said tiredly. "But I want her to move on, not completely destroyed. She is _still _the little sister of my best friend."

Sighing in resignation over the complicated request, the big boss of SPR finally accepted. "Alright, we'll take the case; if only so that Aunty Tracey won't be harassing me."

"Aww—don't be such a grouch, Noll. I know you'll have it done properly as always." The older man teased Naru. "By the way, you _do _know that both you and that young assistant of yours are both being haunted by Gene, right?"

Sighing in what feels like the umpteenth time that afternoon the blue eyed youth answered, "Yes, _uncle_. I know it."

ӨӨӨ

_**AN: **_Ta-dah! A completely new one-shot which still involved Harry who got stuck on some spiritual problem and decided to ask Naru for help.

Why did Harry come all the way to Japan? Let's just say he's desperate to get rid of Ginny and had travelled across half of the world to do it.


End file.
